


Through the Camera's Lens

by Caedmon



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: The Doctor isn't able to see anything but perfection when he looks at his Rose.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This gif was posted in one of my Facebook groups as a prompt. I started writing to encourage someone to write the thing... and ended up writing a super-short little ficlet myself. It's almost a drabble. 
> 
> As usual:  
> I own nothing but the mistakes. This is unbeta'd.  
> Comments and kudos feed the muse and are so, so welcome. Thank you for them.  
> Come talk to me! caedmonfaith.tumblr.com

The Doctor and Rose are getting ready to go to dinner at the Tyler mansion. Rose always takes forever to primp, but the Doctor is long used to that. He used to wait hours in the console room when they'd land somewhere she was required to dress up while she tried on dresses and arranged her hair _just so_.

But tonight her hair is down and she's just wearing jeans and a jumper. It's only dinner with her parents (and the Doctor will play legos with Tony, as always - he enjoys impressing the boy), so there's no reason for all the frippery. To pass the time, the Doctor picks up his new toy, a camera from Torchwood that he's been...enhancing. But his patience is starting to wear, so he takes his toy into the bathroom to prod her along. While he's there, maybe he can record her a bit. For posterity. 

"You look lovely, let's go."

"Doctor..."

"Really, Rose. You can't improve upon perfection. It's silly to try."

She spins around and points at a blemish on her face. " _This_ is not perfection, Doctor. Nor is _this_ ," she says as she points to another one. 

His voice is soft, as is his smile. "Perfection is all I see through this lens."

Rose's eyes well with tears, threatening her carefully-applied eyeliner and mascara. The smile hasn't left the Doctor's face when he steps forward and puts his arms around her waist, his eyes darting all over the perfect face he sees. He can't help it, he has to kiss her, so he does. 

When he pulls away a moment later, one of the tears has spilled, cutting a crystal path down her cheek. She swipes it away and gives a breathy little laugh. "You're ridiculous, you know that?"

"I am," he agrees. "But I love you."

"I love you too, you daft thing."


End file.
